<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Today Was a Good Day for Derry, Maine. by that_boy_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882903">Today Was a Good Day for Derry, Maine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_boy_bee/pseuds/that_boy_bee'>that_boy_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Friendship, My First Fanfic, The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_boy_bee/pseuds/that_boy_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the end of the day; the Losers had just killed It, and they're all comforting Richie after Eddie's death.<br/>But has their comfort come too soon?</p><p> </p><p>Hi! This is my first fanfic! I really hope everyone likes it! Constructive criticism is welcome!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough &amp; Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier &amp; Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Today Was a Good Day for Derry, Maine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They did it. The Losers finally killed that fucking clown, and while there was times to celebrate, right now, everyone was weeping. They had lost two of their group, and everyone needed time to process. Especially Richie; Richie had lost his best friend, his partner in crime… his first love. As everyone hugged Richie, wiping away his tears with their kind words and gross hands, an apparition formed behind them. But, it wasn’t just an apparition; it was Stan.<br/>
Ben was the first to notice, his eyes going wide as he gasped.</p><p>“Holy shit… Stan?” Stan’s eyes fluttered open as he looked down at his hands, becoming more<br/>
and more visible to the naked eye, until finally, he was whole, a ball of flesh and blood, just like<br/>
everyone else. His wounds from the razor blade clouded in a glittery gold, until finally fading<br/>
into pink scars.</p><p>By this time, the rest of the group had turned to see Stan, and Ben had already run over to<br/>
grab him into a big bear hug. Stan gasped.<br/>
“You- you guys did it… you killed It.” Stan had never been happier, as he wrapped his arms around Ben, beginning to sob. As he let go, his eyes focused on all of the losers, together as a group; united as one. Ben, Bill, Mike, Beverly, Richie and himself. Out of all of them, someone was missing. He sniffled and looked around.</p><p>“Where’s Eddie?”<br/>
There was a furious splashing coming from the water behind Ben, and as he moved to look, Richie was now clumsily running in the opposite direction of Stan toward another figure. He squinted, finally making the figure out as Eddie. A wisp of the golden cloud enveloped Eddie’s chest as he became whole again. The first thing Eddie saw was Richie, running full force at him.</p><p>“Eddie!” Richie screamed as he dove toward him, tackling him in a hug. It knocked the<br/>
breath out of him, but as he realized what was going on, he wrapped his arms around Richie,<br/>
tears streaming down his face. Richie picked Eddie up, spinning him around, all the while<br/>
sobbing into his chest.</p><p>The Losers behind them watched, Ben and Bev smirking toward one another, and Bill<br/>
shaking his head slowly. Richie finally set Eddie down, his large, callused hand finding itself on<br/>
Eddie’s cheek, a pink scar where the knife wound was. He placed his forehead on Eddie’s, opening his eyes to stare at him. Eddie couldn’t handle it anymore, and he swooped upward, grabbing onto Richie’s hair for dear life as he kissed him. It was a mess of teeth and tongue, but God, was it the best kiss they had ever had.<br/>
As they parted, a groan rang from behind them.</p><p>“D-Dammit! Couldn’t-couldn’t you guys hold out for-for just a few m-m-more hours!”<br/>
It was Bill, holding his head in his hands as Ben and Bev laughed, giving each other high fives.<br/>
Eddie’s eyebrow raised, confused as to what was going on. Ben pumped his fists in the air.</p><p>“We just won two-hundred dollars!”<br/>
Richie began to chuckle. Did they seriously bet on them getting together? It didn’t matter.</p><p>Everyone was together again, in flesh and blood. They were spending so much time hugging and<br/>
celebrating that they didn’t notice when a golden mist rose from their hands, the scar from their pact gone forever. Today was a good day for Derry, Maine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>